


Moving On

by YellowBananaOwl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is nervous about something, and it's beginning to worry Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theneuroticcaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theneuroticcaptain).



> A little gift for the amazing tumblr user theneuroticcaptain who's the most amazing RPing Martin Crieff and an amazing person! Thank you for giving me this prompt!

"Post landing checks complete."

"W-w-what?" Martin said in confusion.

"I _said_ post landing checks complete, _Captain_ ," Douglas repeated. "What is wrong with you today? You've been shaking like a leaf and sweating like a pig all journey. And you didn't even fight me on my taking the landing."

"N-n-n-nothing's wrong," Martin stuttered and looked at his watch.

"In a hurry, are we? So what's this other engagement that's clearly taken every bit of your concentration today?"

"What? Oh, er, I'm, er - "

"Martin, relax. I don't care." Douglas rose from his seat. "Well, I'm off. Since I did the landing, you and Arthur can shut GERTI down, can't you?"

"Sure."

"Good. Bye, and please don't leave any bodily fluids on my seat. These are new trousers."

"What? We would never use the first officer's seat for -"

"No, of course you wouldn't. What was I thinking? Well, there are some antibac wipes in the cupboard for you to use on your own seat, _Captain_. Bye."

"That's not what I meant!" said Martin, but Douglas had already left.

Martin made sure he had switched everything off and grabbed his flight bag to go and find Arthur. The steward was busy hoovering the aisle when Martin approached him.

"Oh, hi, Skip. I'm nearly done. Are you all finished in the flight deck?"

Martin nodded.

"Good. I was thinking we could go and see a film tonight. The new Captain America film is out and I thought you would like that since he's a Captain and there are probably some flying in it and I know you like that in movies, except when they do it wrong and you get mad and yell at the screen. But I think they'll do it properly in this one, because they want to make Captain America look good, and he can't look good if they're doing it wrong. What do you think?"

"Sounds g-g-g-good," stammered Martin and looked at his watch again. "A-a-a-actually, Arthur. Do you think you could hurry up a little?"

"Are we in a hurry? The film doesn't start until nine."

"No, it's just that I want to talk to you about something."

"Wow, it sounds serious. Did I do something wrong? Is this about the mayonnaise?"

"Mayonnaise? What did you do to the mayonnaise?"

"Nothing," said Arthur. "It's not important. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, it can wait until you've finished hoovering. I'll be in the portacabin."

Less than ten minutes later, Martin heard Arthur coming through the door with the vacuum cleaner. The steward hastily put it back in the cupboard and looked expectantly at him. "What did you want to talk to me about, Skip?"

Martin fiddled with his flight bag and accidentally dropped it to the floor. Arthur bent down to pick it up.

"Are you alright, Skip?" He gave the bag back to Martin.

"I'm fine. Fine. I-I-I was just wondering. No, forget it it's stupid."

"Tell me, Skip."

"No it's nothing. I have to go."

"Wait, Skip." Arthur grabbed his hand and stopped him from leaving. "What's wrong? If you don't want to see Captain America, that's fine. We can do something else. Anything you like, Skip."

Martin looked at his boyfriend and sighed. He had no idea how to approach the subject. Martin was still not over the fact that Arthur had agreed to go out with him in the first place, he would never in a million years say yes to _this _. Martin had surely used up all his luck by now.__

__"No, Captain America is fine, I was just wondering - " Martin cleared his throat. "I've been thinking, and I -"_ _

__Martin couldn't bear to look at him. Arthur was going to say no, he was sure of it. Why would _anyone_ say yes? What on earth could he possibly offer that Arthur didn't have already? He was stupid for even thinking about suggesting it._ _

__"Skip, you're starting to scare me now," Arthur said nervously. "Are you breaking up with me?"_ _

__"Oh, God no! Arthur, I -"_ _

__"Then what is it? You're pale as a ghost and you look terrified. What is it?"_ _

__Martin took a deep breath and looked at the floor. "I was wondering how you feel about – about – about - taking our relationship to the next level?"_ _

__"The next level?" Arthur wondered. "I didn't know there were levels. Do you mean like in Super Mario? I know there are levels there, but we're not on a mission to save a princess, are we? Or did Theresa call about an emergency?"_ _

__"It's not Theresa, no. I'm talking about moving our relationship forwards."_ _

__"How?"_ _

__"Well, I -" Martin felt his face get warm, and Arthur must have noticed._ _

__"Oh, are you talking about," Arthur looked around to make sure no one was listening and lowered his voice to a whisper, " _Sex_? Because I know there are some toys that some people like. I haven't tried them myself, but I bet that if we go online and order some -"_ _

__Martin dropped his flight bag again. "No, no no no, that's not what I meant."_ _

__"Oh," said Arthur and looked quite embarrassed._ _

__Martin looked at his watch again. He would have to hurry now. He drew his breath. "WouldyouliketogotoHillspringRoadwithme?"_ _

__"Hillspring? Are we going on a picnic?"_ _

__"Not exactly, no." Martin said nervously. It was now or never. "There's this flat for rent, and the owner will be there for the next hour if we wanted to see it."_ _

__"A flat?" said Arthur. "Are you moving? What's wrong with your attic?"_ _

__"It's just a bit ... small, don't you think?"_ _

__"I don't think it's small. You don't need that much space, Skip. You're mostly out flying, and when you're not we're usually hanging at Mum's house. You don't need a bigger flat."_ _

__Martin was only painfully aware of the fact that they were often spending their spare time in Carolyn's house. "Arthur, listen. I'm asking if you want to go and look at a flat with me."_ _

__"I heard that Skip, and of course I'll go with you. But I don't understand why you want to look for a new flat."_ _

__"You're not listening properly, Arthur. Remember what I asked you about minutes ago? About taking our relationship further? I want _us_ to look at a flat."_ _

__"OH!" Arthur stared at him. "Do you mean?" Arthur's face broke into a grin. "A flat for us? Just you and me?"_ _

__Martin nodded and Arthur's smile grew even wider._ _

__"I understand if you don't want to, of course," said Martin apologetically. "I know how much you enjoy living with your Mum, and we won't have much money, but it's not super expensive, and I'll work extra hard with my van and -"_ _

__"No, Skip that's – WOW!"_ _

__"Really?"_ _

__"Of course." Arthur pulled him in for a big hug. "I mean, living with Mum is great, but living with _you_ will be - "_ _

__"Brilliant?"_ _

__"Brilliant!"_ _

__Arthur kissed him and released his grip around Martin's body. He took Martin's flight bag and dragged the captain by the hand out of the portacabin and towards his van._ _

__"Now we can be together all the time, even when we're not flying, and I can help you move stuff so it will go faster. And we don't have to worry about Mum not liking my singing. And we can cook in the middle of the night."_ _

__"It's just a flat, Arthur. There will be other people in the building."_ _

__"Ok, maybe I'll try to stay quiet during the night then. But we _must_ have wallpaper with little planes on them. Promise me that, Skip! Oh, this will be _brilliant_!"_ _

__Martin looked at his excited boyfriend and wondered how the hell he had managed to be so lucky to get a man like that in his life. And now he was going to get to have him all by himself. At their own place. Just the two of them._ _

__"I promise."_ _


End file.
